Halberdier
The Halberdier (ハルバーディア Harubādia) is a combat physical class that is exclusive to the Tellius Series of Fire Emblem ''and the spin-off title Fire Emblem Warriors. The promoted form of the Soldier class, Halberdiers wield Lances as their primary weapons of choice. Contrary to their Sword and Axe counterparts, Halberdiers do not have a 15% bonus to their Critical hit ratings in ''Path of Radiance, although they are given a bonus in Radiant Dawn. History in the Series In Path of Radiance, the Halberdier class is introduced as a means for the Soldier class to promote. Wielding Lances as its primary weapon of choice, players are, for the first time, able to expend the potential of Soldier-based characters like Nephenee and Devdan. In Radiant Dawn, the Halberdier (槍闘士ハルバーディア Harubādia) class is further able to promote into the daunting Sentinel class when the necessary requirements are fulfilled. In Fire Emblem Warriors, Halberdiers re-appear as an enemy only class. In-Game :★ - SP Class Base Stats / * / *1*6* / *0* / * / *7* / * / * C |fe10= / * / * / * / * / *0* / * / *7* / *18/12* / |fe10-1=★*38*19*8*20*20*0*17*14*7*12*18* A }} Maximum Stats / * / * S |fe10=45* / *15*26* / *30* / * / *7* / * / * S |fe10-1=★*56*32*18*33*31*30*31*25*7*12*18* SS }} Growth Rates / %*20%*45%* / %*25%* / %*40%*-*-*-*- |fe10= / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10-1=★*95%*70%*55%*70%*60%*80%*75%*60%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Halberdiers ''Path of Radiance *Devdan - A Halberdier who is employed by Oliver without pay. *Emil - A Daein soldier who is loyal to Petrine. *Kotaff - A racist general of Daein who refers to the Laguz as "sub-humans". *Hafedd - An honourable Halberdier who fights for the sake of meeting worthy adversaries. *Promotion for Nephenee. Radiant Dawn *Nephenee - A volunteer soldier from the village of Ohma in Crimea. *Danved - An oddball who is also known under the alias "Devdan". *Jarod - Commander of the Begnion Occupational Army in Daein. *Rommit - A Daein Halberdier charged with guarding Mugill. *Roark - A Begnion army commander who takes charge of the pillaging of a village located in the countryside of Crimea. *Promotion for Aran. Trivia *Real-life historical Halberdiers were named after the weapon they wielded, the Halberd. The lances wielded by the Halberdier would not qualify as halberds with the exception of the Killer Lance and the Wishblade. ** Possibly avoid confusion with the class, the English localization stopped calling Poleaxes, Halberds, starting with ''Path of Radiance. *In Path of Radiance, Halberdiers are the first promoted enemy units/bosses to be fought. *In Radiant Dawn, Halberdiers are the second promoted enemy class to be fought (after Thunder Sage). *The early Wyvern Knight class wears a similar helmet to the Halberdier class. Interestingly, both classes wield Lances exclusively and possess a unique skill. *In the Japanese version of Path of Radiance, Swordmasters and Berserkers do not have critical hit bonuses, which might explain why Halberdiers also do not have a critical bonus in the game. Gallery File:Halberdier concept PoR.png|Concept artwork of the Halberdier class from Path of Radiance. File:Halberdier concept RD.png|Concept artwork of the Halberdier class from Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Halberdier (Devdan).png|Devdan as a Halberdier in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Halberdier (Nephenee).png|Nephenee as a Halberdier in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Halberdier (Nephenee).png|Nephenee as a Halberdier in Radiant Dawn. FE10 Halberdier (Jarod).png|Jarod, an enemy Halberdier in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Devdan Halberdier Sprite.png|Map sprite of Devdan as a Halberdier in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Nephenee Halberdier Sprite.png|Map sprite of Nephenee as a Halberdier in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Aran Halberdier Sprite.png|Map sprite of Aran as a Halberdier in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Nephenee Halberdier Sprite.png|Map sprite of Nephenee as a Halberdier in Radiant Dawn.